Naruto:Arashi's Chronicles
by RebukeX7
Summary: "Dad.. Im sorry but I am no Shinobi my strength exists solely for her.." Arashi said to his father as he turned around. Naruto gritted his teeth  "Then what are you?" Arashi smiled sadly,"...A warrior.." BEING REMADE
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: scince my hit-man failed I do not own Naruto(dammit….)**

**Pre-Prologue**

**AN- This will be a next generation fic. This is not a chapter but a reference page for the character descriptions and term definitions. This will be my first fic ever on this site so wish me luck flamers are welcome but ONLY if they help. Useless crap will be ignored.**

**~TERMS~**

**SHIN****- **the planet the story takes place on.

**Celestia****- **A continent to the far east of the elemental nations. This continent was destroyed by a great evil which is making its way towards the elemental nations. This is the home of the Knights; the continent can be best described as one kingdom with one absolute ruler.

**Xexes- ****A** continent to the west of celestia. This continent was the home of the Mage. The darkness was formed here and engulfed the land 100 years ago. There were NO survivors.

**SOULS****- **the physical form of the life force of a once-living being it is seen as a white orb most of the time and can be converted into _VOID _to perform devastating techniques called soul arts.

**VOID **_**- **_A raw form of power that can be used to form Chakra, Mana, and Ki. When attempted to be used in this form it produces unstable but powerful results. Energy is composed of an unknown amount of spiritual and physical energies combined.

**Mage****- **a class of warriors that were destroyed by the darkness 100 years ago along with the continent of Xexes.

**Knight-**This class was the military of celestia they were brave and fierce but once the darkness reached celestia all that was left was a single warrior bathed in blood.

__**FORMULAS**

**Chakra****= 50% spiritual energy + 50% physical energy. This is the energy Shinobi use to perform jutsu it has various results from spiting fire to summoning the dead.**

**MANA****=70% spiritual energy + 30% physical energy. This is the energy used by the now extinct mage, it requires a high level of understanding to control. It has results the vary from controlling time its self to making meteor showers from the heavens above.**

**KI****= 70% physical energy + 30% spiritual energy. This is the energy that the now endangered Knight is known for. Its main usage is powering up bodies surpassed human capabilities 1000%. A beginner knight was known to be able to shatter boulders with a single slash of their sword.**

**~CHARCTERS (FINALLY**** the part we've been waiting for. I WILL NOT name all the characters I have planner OR the characters you already know. If you don't know who NARUTO is go look him up on Google.)**

**Chaos****- **a being created by mages who were trying to make a demon stronger than the Juubi so that they could rule the world. Chaos rules the darkness and spreads it by sealing itself in the heart of a pure hearted human then awakening that person's evil temptation by promising them to fulfill their desires and giving them the power to destroy anything that stands in their path. Chaos was badly wounded by a knight named Alice. Chaos has retreated to the elemental nations by sealing itself in a young female ninja of village hidden in the leaves. Appearance: 8-foot suit of pure black armor.(Age unknown)

**Alice****- **the ruler and head knight of celestia. She has the ability to steal souls via her bloodline. As an act of desperation she has sealed the thousands of souls of her dying nation insider of her in order to defeat Chaos. Although her power was great she could not finish chaos off before he fled. She was badly injured but valiantly chased him down to a village in the center of the fire nation where she was too late to stop him from resealing himself in a young kunoichi. Seeing as she was too weak to continue fighting she sealed herself and her souls into a young shinobi in training with the hope that his pure heart and her teachings would be enough to stop chaos once in for all. She appears to be 18 has a white suit of armor that shows her midriff, dark skin, shoulder length red hair and bright red slitted eyes .(Age 150)

**Kuro Megami- **sisterof the Rikuddou Sennin. There is no knowledge of her existence except for the select few she reveals herself to. Apearance: Two pitch black wings, pale skin, knee length straight black hair. She is always seen with her eyes closed.(Age unknown)

**Sasuki Uchiha-** eldest daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. She is in love with Arashi Uzumaki but knows that as long as her family is hated because of the events in the 4th great ninja war there is no hope of having a peaceful life with him so she shuts herself off by training relentlessly. She is the current vassal of chaos, and after he was sealed she went on a berserk rampage killing many innocent civilians before she left Konoha for good. It has been 3 years since then and currently she is an S-class missing nin. She has long jet black hair which reaches to her mid back and pitch black eyes. (Age 15)

**Hanako Namikaze****- Daughter** of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki-Namikaze. She is the older sibling of Arashi and the teammate/best friend of Sasuki Uchiha. She is very protective of her little brother after a kidnapping attempt on him when he was 7 years old. She is still to this day oblivious to the feelings her brother and best friend had for each other. She has long dark blue hair which is kept in two long pig-tails, and she has white eyes along with 4 whisker marks on her face. Hanako can be seen wearing normal ANBU gear with a fox mask on the side of her head. She had master Jyuuken at the age of 13 and has since then been adding new katas to the taijutsu style. She is currently head ANBU captain.

**Kirei Hatake****- **Daughter of Shizune and Kakashi Hatake. She is best friends and teammate of Sasuki and Hanako. Due to her being corrupted when training with her father she picked up his perverted habits and can always be seen reading and ero manga. She is also aware of the feelings between Arashi and Sasuki, but she did not say anything because she was sure Hanako would overreact. She too has a sharingan in her right eye like her father via heredity seals from Naruto so that the future generations could have the sharingan if something happened to the Uchiha again. She has master over 10 kenjutsu styles by age 13 and has been known to use over 1000 blades via storage scrolls. She along with her teammates has gotten the name "Konoha's Three Angels of Death".  She was approached by the Werewolf tribe to be their next summoned because "prophecies" said that with their help she will train three legends whose names will bring more awe and respect than the rikuddou sennin himself. She is currently being assigned as a Jounin-sensei for this year's graduates. She has long gray hair which is normally in a waist-length pony tail, and she has a black tank top/cargo pants. Kirei can be seen wearing a black Jounin vest over her shirt along with a black face mask covering half of her face, and black ninja sandles.(Age 16)

**Arashi Uzumaki****- Son** of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kyuubi Uzumaki-Namikaze and younger half brother to Hanako Namikaze. He was born to be the heir of the Uzumaki clan, and he has managed to perform Kage Bunshin at the age of ten. He was very aware Sasuki's feelings for him and loved her back as well but he too knew it was impossible. He was badly injured and close to death after trying to stop a berserk Sasuki, but before he died Alice sealed herself in him using his pre-existing youki as a medium. Together they hope to put an end to Chaos and save Sasuki. He can be best described as younger Minato with 4 whisker marks on his face. He is able to transform into a Hanyou via the "_**Soul trigger"**_ technique giving him a great increase in power, but afterwards he is exhausted and all his bones will be cracked making him vulnerable until his Uzumaki healing factor kicks in. After his training he has achieved Jounin level skills and will continue a battle even after having his armed ripped off and being impaled through the chest. When asked why he continues to fight he would answer_** "I'm intoxicated with victory"**_, a habit he picked up from hearing Alice's battle stories. His skill with a blade is only rivaled by Kirei Hatake's and his fuinjutsu is unparalleled. His armor: (think final fantasy vii advent children clouds outfit BUT with the other sleeve gone and a silver fox head emblem on the shoulder pad.) Arashi wears a black trench coat off of his shoulders when he is not in combat and he has black ninja sandles.(age 13)

**Ryu Uchiha-** Arashi's best friend and younger brother of Sasuki. He is aware of what really happened to his sister via Arashi telling him with Alice's permission. He was approached by the dragon clan in order to be their new summoner because they believed that they would give him the power to help Arashi destroy Chaos. 1-week before team placements he was able to perform the Dragon-sage mode technique and is currently learning more dragon clan techniques in order make sure he can help bring his sister back home. His hair looks like Izuna Uchihas and he has two red lines(think ulquiorra) from both eyes to his cheeks. He wears a black hoodie over black T-shirt, both have the Uchiha emblem on back and black cargo pants with black ninja sandles.(age 13)

**Sakuya Uchiha**- twin sister of Ryu. She is best friends with Arashi and Ryu ,and like her big brother she was approached by the Phoenix contract in order to heal Arashi and Ryu with the phoenix techniques so that all three of them can defeat chaos once and for all. She is very intelligent and was able to come up with a plan where Arashi would be dead-last, Ryu would be rookie of the year, and she would be the highest scoring kunoichi in order for all three of them to be on the same team. She has also decided that in public the three would pretend to hate each other until graduation so that nobody will be suspicious of their real power. She like her elder sister loves Arashi but decided not to do anything until her sister was back home and safe. She has finally managed to perform the Phoenix-sage tech which replaces her chakra system with VOID doing this allows her healing abilities to be so great she can bring back the dead if she reaches them fast enough. She has short bright pink hair that has two long side bangs the reach just above her waist, also she has green eyes andseh was born without the sharingan genes. Her outfit ( think tifa from Final Fantasy VII advent children) with a black trench coat over itand black ninja sandles. (age 13)

Will Chaos be defeated… nobody knows but one thing id for certain the adventure will start in the next chapter of Naruto: Arashi's chronicles: The birth of legends.

**BONUS CHARACTER:**** Fluffy the flamer killing bear-if someone flames and it is not helpful they will die.**

**AN: okay this is my first fic meaning I have NO beta but besides that my dream is to make a great epic length next gen fic that will make kishimoto bow in respect muahahahahahahahhahahaha… err nvm warning this is going to be rated M and I suggest that people enjoy humorus scenes while they can because some arcs will be dark, gloomy, and depressing event after event… hell im goin emo just thinking about what I have planned -_-. Some missions the new team 7 will undergo will have investigation in it and youll be challenged to figure out who did the deed before the team does because ill place clues in the story. Ill mark each clue with a (!) so good luck. **

**Ps. I REALLLLY hate script dialogue so ill try my best not to be a hypocrite but itll take me awhile to get doing dialogue down correctly so im warning you now the next chap will take awhile because ill be reading other fics to figure out how to do it. Then after that im going to go for a new chap every 2 weeks because each chap is going to be 10k words. PLEASE bare with me im am not a :SageOfSeals, Thirdfang, kyuubi16, or a Kenchi618 etc…**

**ALSO! Before you say the chars are overpowered… NO they aren't compared to there future enemies during 15 years PLUS of peace ninjas weren't just chillin outside with there homies they were getting STRONGER hell when you see naruto fight again the collateral damage will be insane!. **

**~explanations~**

**IM not gonna put this in the story so read this now this will explain A LOT of shyt before I get flamed.**

**After the fourth shinobi war kyuubi had fallen in love with Naruto but so did Hinata… so ima use a realistic author tool called the CRA but mine is more realistic he got 1 wife per clan he inherited he gave Senju title to Yamato because he actually had the genes of the 1****st**** hokage. Kyuubi got a body via seals and a blood clone to to imitate a female body. If Naruto needs to go kyuubi chakra form he can take her chakra over distances through a link, and if her body is destroyed shell just go bak to the seal until a new one is made.**

**JUTSU- I don't kno Japanese so besides the jap names I kno the rest will be in english**

**And the FINAL THING(please don't kill me flamers PLEASE) but because of tsunades jutsu taking her life force back when she fought hebi-teme she is DEAD. That's right I said it she got to see Kirei and Arashis births before she died so its not completely sad.**

**SPOILER TIME! (Every chapter will have a spoiler for a future event but YOU have to figure it out so here's the first 1) _ _ U_ A_ _ _ _ ll _E _ _ _ K**


	2. The World is screwed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto if I did the CRA would be Canon**

**DEMON/Powerful being TALKING**

ALICE TALKING

_THINKING_

_**Demon/powerful being thinking**_

**Chapter 1: The World is Screwed**

**(DAMMIT BEFORE YOU READ MAKE SURE YOU KNO ALL TERMS FROM THE REFERENCE PAGE BEFORE THIS CHAPTER OR YOU WILL BE LOST)**

"**ARASHI get the hell down here before your late!"** shouted an irate woman from the floor below.

"*sigh* alright keep your voice down your going to wake the civvies with your demonic voice, and what the hell are you waking me up at 3'oclock in the fuckin morning for?" yelled an irate blonde.

_SLINK_

"**Training… heh"** Arashi looked up to see a smirking red haired woman stand in his door frame holding a katana"** You already embarrassed me once by earning the title ,DOBE, if your gonna be deadlast your gonna be a strong one"** the irate woman said with a false smile.

The blonde teen groaned "Oh shi-"

~_Four Hours later~_

"Well she kicked your ass didn't she?" Came from a voice in Arashi's head" please not now my arm JUST got reattached"

"Not my fault your mom is a demon" came the flippant reply of the boy's tenant" Imagine if it was one of _MY_ training sessions"The boy shut up.

"Well we got a few minutes before we reach the academy should I go pick up Ryu and Sakuya? We can finally stop the charade now that it is too late for anyone to interfere with our personal training." Arashi mused as he was passing the Uchiha district.

"meh why not" Arashi could _feel _the deadpan expression Alice (1) must have on her face.

**~ OMFG A LINE BREAK~**

"Hey Ryu get up we gotta go come on!" yelled a pink haired girl to her brother"we gotta move NOW" she continued

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BRAT!"was what she got as a response"_ oh well I tried is"_ was her final thought.

_BAM!_

"NOW GET THE FUCK UP AND DROP THE ACT its team placement day so we don't have to pretend to hate each other now let's get a move on!" she yelled at her brother

"OUCH sorry sorry come on text Arashi and tell him to meet us in class at the far table on the left like we planned with you Nin-phone. "Ryu said as he started putting on his new gear (go to the reference page to see gear) then he sighed"_You have to love technology from wave" _

"Okay now let's hurry up!"she yelled

**~ MUAHAHAHAH SCENE BREAK BETCH~**

"OK now listen up class ill name your teams and senseis and these teams are un-changeable so seriorly do not waste my time with dumb ass questions" Konohamaru yelled to the class(**AN: no im not naming the other 6 rookies that actually matter to the plots because they won't be needed for a few arcs their descriptions will be in reference page two coming in August to a store near YOU")**

"Best teacher ever" Arashi whispered to Saukya who looked at him in amusement.

"Sure its not because he taught you **Kage Bunshin ** when you were ten?" she countered

**~ 10 minutes later~**

"Team 7- ohh shit" Konohamaru groaned in exasperation as he began to turn white.

"what is it sensei?" a girl asked innocently as he looked at her with pity.

"well it's just that there were rumors that this team was cursed and the names I got just proved it" he replied as he looked at the young cannon fodder girl with pity

"TEAM 7" he continued with false bravado as the three people he were about to call glanced at each other knowingly

"Uzumaki Arashi"

"Uchiha Sakuya"

"Uchiha Ryu"

"And your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kirei" he concluded as the class blanched.

**~SCENE BREAKERRRRRRR~**

In the council chambers where the clan heads and future Jonin senseis were watch the team placements, One Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto dropped his crystal ball. There was silience everywhere in the room before one Nara Shikamaru voiced everyone's thoughts..

"Fuck.."

"Well that explains the prophecy(1)" murmered one Hatake Kirei. As silence continues in the chambers one pale Uchiha clan-head said what everyone wanted to hear

"We HAVE to change this.." people looked at him with something akin to hope until it was utterly crushed by one comment

"The hell you will I wanted a challenge when I decided to become a sensei and I found it, you can't change it or you will ruin the balance in other teams potentially causing future deaths in missions" Kirei responded mater of factly.

"Damn…."

**~SCENE BREAK~**

"O HELL YES WHOSE SMART? I AM! it may have taken 3 years of planning but I fucking beat the system ~Shannaro!" yelled 1 extremely enthusiastic pinkette while her brother and best friend high-fived each other

"I have to say I'm impressed I could have sworn that it was gonna fail and that SHIN(1) was going to be destroyed because of your horrible ass acting Gaki" came the sarcastic remark from Alice

"_You are such a buzz-kill and come on we've known each other for three years and you still can't call me by my name?" _Arashi it exasperatedly.

"HAHA gaki the day I call you bye your first name will be the day you surpass me and steal my heart away which as we both know is impossible," Retorted the deadpan voice of Alice.

"_Oh? And why is that?"_

"Simple I'm too badass for love." Alice said with complete seriousness.

"_I suppose 135 years of fighting the same Omni potent demon can do that to you" _Alice swore she could _SEE_ the sarcasm in his words.

"ARASHI ive been talking to you for two minutes we have to meet our sensei at the Stadium come on!" yelled the pinkette

**this scenebreaker has a epic level off 9000~**

Somewhere in a dark castle hidden from the outside world a woman with in a black tattered cloak looked up at the cloud covered sky as rain began to poor around her she began to smile

"Come get me my love after I defeat you you can rule this planet together and live in darkness" she smirked evilly.

"Momma?" the woman looked down at her 3 year old daughter and picked her up

"Come on we have to get ready we will meet your Dad soon and I can't wait to see his reaction when he meets you." The woman said with a tender voice

"Papa?" the young girl asked innocently

"Yes Papa" she replied as she began to walk deeper in the darkness of the castle.

**~Scene breaker time to quit playin shit is going to get real QUICK~**

A black haired goddess looked at the scene as darkness spread as she flew away she could only beg for one thing as a tear slid down one of her closed eyes.

"**Please Heroes of the Void hurry you are SHIN'S last hope"**

**END**

If anything is marked with a (1) that means read the damn reference page before this chapter

**AN: I decided to make this short chapter so that I could get a feel of dialogue. Every chapter from here on out will be 10k words. And I hope this was funny enough because the next 2 chapters will have like 90% of the humor of this entire story now its YOUR turn to work muahahah look down review and give feedback or else this story is going to suck and itll be your fault for not pushing me in the right direction.**

**STILL NO BETA**

**~FUN STUFF**

**PREVIEW:**_ "LIGHTNING RELEASE!: lightning Cannon JUTSU!_

_BOOM_

"_Arashi no… DAMMIT IM GOINGTO FUCKING KILL YOU!" the pinkette yelled with no small amount of KI as she charged at the shcocked wolf summoner._

**SPOILER OF THE DAY: ** _ _ N _ _ O W_ _ l _ E R_ _ _ RR_ _ _ _ D


	3. Intoxicated with Victory

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto femkyuubi would be cannon but meh I can still hope right?**

**(An: ok I have no beta so I apologize for typos beforehand ALSO this will be my first battle scene and will determine if I continue this story or Not) I dedicate this chapter to YellowFlash67(1****st**** reviewer) Sage of Seals , Kyuubi16, Thirdfang, and Kenchi618)**

**Demon/powerful being talking**

_**Demon/powerfulbeing thinking**_

Alice talking

_Alice thinking_

_Regular thinking_

**Chapter 2: Intoxicated With Victory**

**~At the Chunin exam stadium~**

"Why are we here to take our genin exams?" asked one deeply confused Ryu as him and his new teammates stood in the center of the field.

"Maybe because Dad destroyed training ground seven when he was sparring with Hokage-sama _Again_" answered the calm voice of Sakuya, but if one were to look closer they would be able to tell she was pissed.

"Whatever its time to get serious look up at the sky and tell me what you feel" came the calm voice of Arashi.

As the rest of his team looked at the sky they saw what he was talking about. The usually blue sky was now dark with clouds and rain began to pour.

"So what you're scared of storms now? That is kind of weak man considering your name." joked Ryu as his sister smacked him upside the head.

"No you baka! Can't you feel it the uneasiness and pain?" Sakuya asked her brother" This was caused by the darkness spreading SHIN is getting closer to utter destruction we have to pass this test no matter what! "

"It is the only thing keeping us away from our goal." continued serious voice of Arashi as he turned around and threw a kunai at a tree.

"So you were able to see me you are better than what your file said." Came a calm voice as Arashi smirked

"You should look underneath the underneath more often _sensei_. Is that not your own father's motto?"

"I see well then I will not go easy on you…I will make you _beg_ to go back to the academy "Hatake told the new genin as she moved the hair covering her right eye out of the way revealing her infamous sharingan" Fuck the bell test I changed my mind your test will be to _survive_ till noon. I'm pretty sure that is simple enough for you to know what warrants a fail in this test. Don't die."

With speed even making Alice raise an eyebrow at Kirei lunged at the genin two katanas in hand full intent on decapitating the blonde, but before the blade could connect with his neck it was repelled by an invisible force. Startled by the sudden change she jumped back and looked just in time to witness small blue letter written in an unknown language receding back into Arashi's skin.

"_**Seal Armor **_"He explained "it repels all physical attacks and absorbs a certain amount of chakra you will need to hit harder than that if you hope to take me down. But because you are my sister's friend ill help you out a little bit..turn around." He finished with a small smile.

Kirei turned just in time to dodge a furious right punch from Sakuya. The fist continued and shattered the tree behind where Kirei once stood.

"Looks like the files did lie but explain something to me your medical records say that your chakra points are too sensitive to perform your mother's super strength how did you pull it off?" Kirei wondered

"You assume that my strength and her's are the same. I am sorry but that was all me no chakra techniques involved at all" Sakuya answered as she began a barrage of punches aimed at Kirei all with the intent of ending her life."

"But that's impossible! You don't even have any visible muscles to say that strength is natural is preposterous!" Kirei exclaimed before she jumped in the air to dodge a stream of blue fire that was aimed at her.

"It's not impossible all three of us nearly worked ourselves to death in order to bring back Sasuki!" yelled Ryu as he began making hand signs "**Ancient Fire Style: Blue Screamer!" ** he yelled as a blue flaming dragon head was launched at Kirei who barely manage to dodge as she fell to the ground.

"Ryu enter your dragon form and fly to the sky we are going to need air support because she is about to take us seriously!" Ordered Arashi as Ryu nodded and bit his thumb to perform a jutsu as Kirei looked on and began to do the same.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** came the shout from the two as three poofs a smoke began to fade.

Behind Ryu was a 8 foot light blue dragon with red -slitted eyes and next to kirei were too wolves 6-feet in height and 7 feet in length one was white and the other was black. Both had glowing red eyes.

"Ikki ! Ibiki!" she yelled respectively to the two wolves" take care of the black haired kid and the pink haired one. Leave the blonde to me!"

"**Yes mistress"** they nodded before charging at their targets. Sakuya managed to get to her brother and his summon in time so that she could hold off the wolves while he finished his jutsu.

"Quick Sora" Ryu yelled to his dragon" Give me your blood I need to enter dragon-sage mode now!" The now identified dragon lowered her head as Ryu bit it in order to get to the blood. Soon the sclera around his now awakened sharingan eyes, each with 3 tomoes, began to turn pitch black. Ryu's skin began to turn grey as two horn shot out from the side of his head, and two black dragon wings ripped from his back

"**Sakuya move and provide support for me and Arashi ill take care of the mutts" **he commanded to his sister before smirking at the shocked looks on the wolves' faces **"Its time for you two to remember who exactly is at the top of the food chain."**He then launched down from the sky at the two wolves in a straight line before calling out his next technique

"**Lightening release: Twin Raikiri!"**He exclaimed as the explosion shook the ground.

**~Meanwhile with Kirei and Arashi~**

_Clang _

"hmm I did not know you could use a sword let alone one as _unique_ as that"(**An: look up demon souls northern regalia to see his sword describing that sword is beyond my current writing skills)**

"There is a lot you don't know about me" was Arashi's response " now stop holding back forget that I'm your best friends brother and FIGHT ME" he yelled as he pushed Kirei back a couple of feet.

"fine then **Royal fire nation twin blade style: FATAL FLASH" **Kirei yelled as Arashi became temporarily blinded by a white light before he suddenly felt a of pain in his shoulders. Getting his eyesight back Arashi could tell that he was pinned to the ground by two lightening chakra encoated katanas, each going through his shoulder down to the hilt.

"FUCK" he yelled in pain as he tried to get up. When He looked up he could see the arc of the blade heading straight for him before it stopped. He heard his sensei sigh before she looked at him with pity.

"Do you know why you lost today?" Arashi could _feel_ the disappointment in her voice but before she continued he answered her.

"Because I'm a clone?" the clone asked before laughing at her expression before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kirei began frantically searching everywhere but before she could turn around she heard the name of his next move.

"**Soul Art: Final Confrontation **"Arashi ran at her with his blade lit in a white flame the explosion took up half of the stadium before the dust settled and two figures could be seen standing, one Holding her bleeding eye and the other missing an entire arm.

"Shit still can't do that move without risking losing a limb" Arashi spoke through gritted teeth "But .." he continued with a grin" to see that my father's **Heredity seal **was good enough to even transfer your father's** Kamui** to you is amazing." He finished with pride in his dad's work.

"While I can't say I approve of such suicidal tactic I cannot help but wonder what now? You can't be a ninja with only one arm" she tried to reason with the young man in front of her" Should I call and end to this session? You can't possibly think you can continue your career like this." But all Arashi did was smile up at her

"Sorry but I don't plan on stopping one could say that I am _Intoxicated with victory_ because I do not plan to lose. Sakuya HEAL NOW"

"Wha-!"

"**Ancient Healing arts: Phoenix Feather Jutsu!"** Sakuya then threw a flaming kunai at Arashi's stub of an arm. Kirei could only look on in morbid fascination as the arm grew back.

"_You have to be kidding me what the hell kind of training did these kids go through? "_She glanced to the left and could feel and could feel a powerful chakra source coming toward her_"Ikki and Ibiki were defeated ill have to summon the boss to take these brats down."_

Suddenly Kirei jumped back and, using the blood from her eye, finished the hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Okami!" **A large wolf roughly Ten feet high and 12 feet long with red tribal markings looked around

"**NIngen why have you summoned me?"** He asked before looking around "_**hmm these must be the three the elder spoke of I'll test them my self"**_ The wolf god unleashed all of his killing intent at the three making them shudder.

"_Shit I accidently used too much chakra giving Arashi his arm back I'm not sure if we can survive this.." _ Sakuya frantically thought before a calm voice told her what to do

"Sakuya , Ryu leave them to me" Arashi spoke but something was wrong with his voice it was like he _expected _this" take to the skys with your brother and leave them to me. "

"**YOU CANT BE SERIOUS"** Ryu yelled angrily **"you can't expect me to leave my **_**best friend **_** to di-"**

"Remember when you asked me if I believed in destiny?" Arashi's ever calm voice rang through his ears as his eyes widened"

_**~flash back~**_

**(insert Radiant historia: where the wind and feathers return)**

"_Hey Arashi?" a 11 year old Ryu asked his friend while they were watching the sun set with sakuya on top of the 6__th__ Hokage's head" Do you believe in destiny?"_

"_Hmm yea I guess I do.. why" Arashi questioned his friend who looked at him in shock_

"_Well it's just that your dad doesn't so I was wondering "Ryu and Arashi got quiet " What do you believe your's is?"_

"_To stay grounded in an great battle and __DIE_ _accomplishing the task while you and Sakuya fly and live in the happiness I gave my life to protect." He smiled bitterly before.._

_SMACK_

"_Don't you EVER say anything like that again BAKA me and Ryu will help you save __**HER**__. So please just wait we will get stronger with you" cried a young Sakuya as she ran away leaving behind a shocked Arashi and a satisfied Ryu_

"_You deserved that. We will get Sasuki back TOGETHER so come on lets go to ichirakus" _

"_But the plan if people see us.."_

"_Ill just say we lost a bet come on lets go" Ryu said as he stood up_

_**~FLASH BACK END~**_

"_**Damnit even though we got stronger we still cant help him"**_Ryu thought angrily "**Come on Sakuya lets go " **Ryu said as he flew high

"But-" She stopped when she saw him shake his head no" Fine but you better be right about this ARASHI!" she yelled angrily

"**Phoenix-sage technique: WINGS of the PHOENIX"** suddenly flaming wing sprung from her back as she flew after her brother.

"Looks like ill be using _**It **_huh Alice?" but he got no response her silence was enough for him to figure she did not want him to use his next move. He shook his head sadly as he began converting a large amount _VOID _into what he needed to perform his **BEST** original move

"I'm sorry sensei but you may lose a summon today" Arashi stated seriously getting a raised eyebrow from the woman he was talking to.

"**25% Spirit + 25% physical+50% youki + 100% soul equals…"**He began in a demonic voice_**" This is for you mother"**_

"_**[Soul Trigger]"**_

Suddenly his body exploded and where there once stood a blonde teen with blue eyes now stood a teen with bright red hair and two _**Sky Blue**_ eyes with a ripple like pattern in each. He now also had enlarged canines and claws with blue seals melded into his hands. Arashi now had a posture that **DEMANDED** enemies bow to him

"**It is a shame I can only use these eyes when I'm in this form, but then again maybe it's for the best I'm not sure if I could control them completely if I had them on in my regular form**" murmured the red head.

Suddenly black and blue spheres started to eject from his body forming a black sphere in front of him, and when it was completed it compressed into a orb roughly 1 inch in diameter. Kirei and Okami could only watch in utter disbelief as he began to _**EAT**_ the orb he managed a single smirk before all hell broke loose with his next word.

Little did anyone in the area know a certain red-headed vixen was watching from on top of the stadium walls and before she left she allowed a tear to fall from her eyes at how proud her _**kit**_ made her? Shaking her head Kyuubi left in a swirl of fire.

"_**IMARI" **_spoke Arashi

Then came a flash of red then white and when the dust cleared the battle field was _gone_ all that was left was a crater a now blonde Arashi and a now exhausted kirei who managed to absorb some of the damage with her **Kamui** and allowing time to de-summon Okami before he died.

Arashi fell to his knees in pain. Every bone in his body cracked from the strain of his hanyou form. He almost didn't hear the voice of his sensei which would soon be the death of him

"LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING CANNON!" she yelled as a thunder bolt fell from the sky ending Arashi's life

_BOOM_

"Arashi no… DAMNIT IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" came the enraged roar of Sakuya as she launched herself from the sky at her sensei in a sonic boom with only one thing going through her mind

"_Kill" _she wanted nothing more than to tear her sensei, who would **DARE** hurt someone she cared for, limb by limb.

"Stop "came the voice of her now un-transformed brother who held her back from the shocked wolf summoner

"She didn't mean to kill him, also it is 12:02 the test ended two minutes ago when Arashi was _Alive_ so we pass" he said calmly

"BUT She-"

_SMACK_

"If this is how you react under pressure were FUCKED did you forget your powers? Bring him back before he _STAYS_ dead" he yelled angrily

Sakuya looked down ashamed at her emotions controlling her and walked up to Arashi's prone body before focusing all of the _Void _in her bodyinto his prone figure. She yelled **Ancient** **Phoenix feather Jutsu** then hugged him for dear life and began crying uncontrollably when he opened his eyes after her wings faded.

"Please do not ever be that stupid again Arashi or ill have to kick your ass after I make Sakuya bring you back" came from Ryu who was finally letting his annoyance with the blonde known

"Sorry" came the simple, but genuine apology from Arashi

"I hate to break this heartfelt moment up but.. you all pass" Kirei said while giving them the Hatake-clan **eye smile no jutsu**™

~**one hour later~**

After fixing the stadium via a lot of **Kage Bunshin**, and Arashi getting yelled at for being a "dumbass gaki" by Alicethe group was walking toward the village center when they were intercepted by Kyuubi who was giving Arashi and Kirei the worst news they've gotten sense Sasuki's defection

"**Hanakos dying"** the Demoness said as she watched Arashi freeze andKirei drop her book

"Wha-"

"**She suffered many wounds but the major one was caused by a devastating lightning jutsu which experts at the medical lab found that only a select few know the jutsu, also they were able to figure out that only one other person has lived through the jutsu after a direct hit" **Kyuubi said while trying to hold back tears. Even though Hanako is not her daughter by blood she still like to think of her as one of her **Kits**

"Mom..'" Arashi started getting a bad feeling in his stomach" what was the jutsu?"

"_**CHIDORI"**_ Kyuubi said with no small amount of malice

Kirei fell to her knees and began to cry" DAMNIT not again I cant lose another teammate already.. WE promised nothing would happen to each other before we got Sasuki back"

"**Im sorry kit" **Kyuubi said with pity**"**_**I remember a time when I would care less about this… damnit Naruto your making me soft" **_the red-head thought as she looked at the cloudy sky.

"Take me to her I will heal her"Kyuubi turned and looked at Sakuya and shock she had not seen that level of determination scince her husband took down Madara

"**What can you do-"**

"She can do plenty take us to her" Arashi said calmly as he looked at his mother as Kirei looked at Sakuya in hope

"**But the kit's mother couldn't even do it what makes you thi**-'" she was cut off by her only child again

"She is better than her now quit wasting our time Kaa-sama"Arashi said trying to reign in his annoyance. Kyuubi looked at him in shock if he called her that then he was serious.

"**Let's go then grab me quick!"** Kyuubi yelled as she took them to the hospital in a vortex of fire.

**~At the hospital~**

One Sakura Uchiha was trying to comfort a sobbing Hinata and a pissed of Naruto when Kyuubi and team 7 came into the room with Sakuya already going through handsigns.

"What our you doing Saku-chan!" yelled a surprised Sakura

"Saving a life.. Arashi this is going hurt me a lot please take the pills out my ninja puch and and feed me 1 when I pass out so I do not die!" she yelled as Arashi nodded knowing she didn't have enough chakra to perform **Ancient** **phoenix feather Jutsu** so she would have to do the alternative. He looked at sakuya in gratitude that she would do what she was about to do in order to save his sister.

"She has come a long way" came the voice of Ryu as he looked at his sister in pride while every but Arashi looked at him in confusion.

"**DARK Phoenix Technique!: Wound absorbtion!"** Sakuya yelled before screaming in pain as all of the wounds on Hanako were transferred to her body. Sakuya collapsed in a bloody mess on the floor much to the horror of everyone but Arashi and Ryu.

"Quick Arashi do it now!" yelled Ryu Arashi nodded then put one of the pills in his mouth before feeding it to Sakuya via mouth to mouth.

Everyone that was not a genin in the new team 7 looked in awe as her wounds starting healing. Everyone was sighed in relief until Naruto looked at his son and Ryu and spoke what all the adults were thinking.

"You have some explaining to do souichi ~ttebayo" Arashi and Ryu looked at each other and for the first time scince the exam Arashi's calm façade broke as him and Ryu looked at each other and said the same thing.

"O shit"

Meanwhile Sakuya was suffering from the second side-effect of the technique which consisted of her relieving the trauma that caused the wounds

~**Flash back 6 hours ago around at the edge of lightning country~**

"_So that's the best you can do?" came the smug voice of Sasuki Uchiha as Hanako's __**Toad-Sage mode**__ faded she began coughing up blood._

"_I'll tell you whatafter I kill you will take your precious little brother for a night he won't forget before I break him mentally, physically, and emotionally. Then I will rebuild him into someone who can rule SHIN as king with me as his queen after it is engulfed in darkness. "Ill let your body have the time of its life before you die so you won't die a virgin" she laughed evilly as she put a __**chidori **__her backand began to walk away_

"_Ripper-kun would you be a dear and help my friend her you crazy necrophile you" she said sweetly "I have to make sure "__**Fate-chan**__is ready for her bath before I put her to sleep you know how children are these days" then Sasuki disappeared a swirling darkness_

"_He looks like I get to have fun after a—wait who are you? Stop! __**aRGGGGG"**_the last thing Hanako saw was a black feather falling to the ground in front of her as she began thanking whoever her savior was, but not before she swore to figure out what happened to her best friend. As a master of the byakugan she could see that sasuki was controlled because she saw the tears welling up in her friend's eyes, and when she figured out who was controlling her..

**SHED KILL THEM**

**Chapter 2 end.**

**Techniques list(ima do the ones I made up considering you should know what a damn chidori is by now.)**

**Phoenix feather tech****:**can beused to immediately heal any non-immediate life threatening wounds**.**

**Ancient Phoenix feather technique****: **can Ressurect 1 person at the cost of 99% of the void in the users body

**Dark Phoenix technique****: **Wound Absorbtion: can be used with barely any chakra at all it is the alternative to the Ancient Phoenix Feather technique it is not used a lot because one will have to take the wounds of someone else and placing them on their own body . This move can cause the death of the user and will automatically caused the user to go into a state of unconsciousness. While unconscious the user will re-live what caused the wounds to the other person.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu:Okami**: Summons the WereWolf boss

**Royal Fire nation Twin Blade Style:Fatal flash: **a kenjutsu technique that temporarily blinds the enemy so that the user can attack the enemie directly. Was created by a guardian of the fire-nation's daimyo

**Phoenix sage technique: Wings of the Phoenix:**grants the user the ability of flight via flaming wing the grow on the users back. This technique also converts the users chakra into void**.**

_**[Soul Trigger]:**_ uses 25% spirit energy + 25% physical energy + 50% youki and then the user adds the same amount of energy with the soul energy they MUST have in order to transform themselves into a being where the family traits of the user will show themselves even if the user doesn't have the gene for it (ie: hair color, bloodlines) this move also stops the user from actively using their _human_ chakra and begin using their _Demon _chakra. This move has 1 side-effect to users who have not mastered it which includes all bones in the user's body being cracked.

**Seal armor: ** a fuinjutsu which cover the entire body of the user. The user can not be hurt by physical attacks unless they are chakra enhanced

**Soul art: final confrontation:** a kenjutsu technique within the soul arts. This move enhances the user's blade with the power of souls, but if un-mastered the blow back could severely injure the user.

**Ancient Dragon technique: Blue Screamer:** Shoots a giant flaming blue-hot fire ball that is in the shape of a dragons' head

**Dragon-sage mode:** Like the oil in mount myoboku whish can help turn a toad summoner into a toad sage, the blood of a dragon do the same thing by strengthening the user's body and evolving it to that of a dragon-sage. If used incorrectly one will be stuck in the body of a immortal gecko forever.

**Lightning Release: Twin Raikiri(just in case people do not know this move):** user attacks with two raikiris at the same time.

**Lightnening Release : Lightning Cannon: **User summons a devastating bolt of lightning from the sky

**IMARI(once again just incase):** It is the tail-beast menacing ball, a techniques used by all upper-tier bijju

**AN: okay ive decided that 10k was waaaaayyyy more than I expected so I managed a 4k chapter early lol. Lets see yest some moves are very strong but the side-effects make up for the OP-ness(if any)**

**Lol personally I made this fic so I wouldn't be one of those reviewers without any storys on the site that seemed fucked up so I changed it.**

**Ok the part with Hanako and Sasuki was to show just how evil the controlled Sasuki is.. and im pretty sure you can tell that it is infact pretty damn evil**

**Soul Trigger gives Arashi Control of his Demonic chakra tha he inherited from his mother which is equal to only about 5 tails worth because he does not train it much. It also gives him the lost Uzumaki genes that flow through his blood which is why he acquires red hair and the renningan( even though that gene is so faint it is almost non-existant in his gene pool) he can only use those eyes in this form.**

**Finally what some of you are probably thinking after the near crack-ish first chapter… Where the hell did the humor go..? Well ill answer you this story is NOT humorous and some fights will get gory Funny chapters will be in the story to act as a "pallet cleanser" so that the story doesn't get too depressing.**

**Preview(or not depending if I continue)**

_"Dad.. Im sorry but I am no Shinobi my strength exists solely for her.."__Arashi__said to his father as he turned around. _

_Naruto gritted his teeth "Then what are you?"_

_Arashi__smiled sadly,"...A warrior.."_

_**N**_**ext time: Warriors duty**

**Daily Hint: _ _ _ _ I _ _ _ill b_ _ ac _**


End file.
